the_markfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Unleashed
Plot Team Shade's Story Shade and his best friend Cosmo are seen running from guards through a fiery field. Cosmo challenges Shade to a race. Weather Shade loses or not, he will continue on. Cosmo then hears footsteps. She realizes that it is guards. They run faster. They briefly stop after they hear a rumble and Shade trips. They then continue. The guards catch up. When they are just about to get them, they hear a rumbling again. This time they see fissures. A huge earthquake. Shade and Cosmo run inside a cave to hide. However, they notice that rocks are falling inside. Shade runs out. He yells at Cosmo to come out. However, she is crushed by rocks. Shade cries. After the earthquake, he goes to check her. He pulled her out. She was staring at the sky and she was cold. Shade then accidentally trips and falls into a fissure. He ends up in the Underworld. Shade alone Shade wakes up outside a vast forest. He panics. He tries to figure out where he is. He then goes inside of the forest. He sees someone familiar there. He then realizes that he was seing Cosmo. When he talks to her, she doesn't remember anything. Shade tries to make her remember, but it's no use. He then looks on the corner of his eye. He sees a lady sitting on a tree. He goes over there. She talks to him. She explains that he is in the Underworld, and that if he doesn't get out in 10 hours, he will die. She then tells him that her name is Shelly. She wishes him good luck on his quest. Shade then tells Cosmo. She doesn't believe him. Shade realizes that she is already dead. He almost cries, but then he asks her to come on his journey. She agrees. They then run out of the forest. They meet a strange robot who keeps on trying to kill them. They also meet Dusk. Dusk then runs off. Next, they meet Mark. Shade gasps. He tells Mark that Mark is his father. Mark is shocked. They then team up to form Team Shade. They encounter the strange robot again. Mark tells Shade that he is Metal Mark. However, Metal Mark says in a robotic voice "Metal Mark 1 Oh". He then chases Mark. Shade puts an end to this by battling Metal Mark. He then destroys the robot permantly. Mark is impressed. They then meet up with all of the other teams. Team Mark's Story Mark, his best friend Frankie, and Spike are seen running through a green field full of life. They challenge each other to a race. After the race, they talk to their friend Colby. He said that they were great. Frankie shows them his portable time machine. However, Chrome comes and tries to steal it. Frankie holds on until it breaks in half. This makes them blast 15 years into the future. Mark, Frankie and Spike go to explore the area. They explore Firey Fields. They then meet up with Team Rose, Colby and Twine. Chrome then shows up. He has a new robot. He then notices the fissure that Shade (whom he doesn't know of yet) fell in. After a hard battle, he pushes Mark into the hole. Spike and Frankie jump inside after Colby, Twine and Rose. Mark alone Mark wakes up outside a forest. He looks around. The sky is a bloody red. He cries out in shock. He then goes exploring the area. He looks inside the forest. He keeps on looking for a way out. Then, he meets a girl. She says that her name is Lightning. She then battles Mark. He then meets Shade and Cosmo. He finds out that in the future, Shade was his son. They then team up to form Team Shade. Team Rose's Story Rose, her best friend Lloymari and Marshie are seen running to Team Mark. They witness the short "battle" of Frankie and Chrome, sending them to 15 years in the future. Rose wakes up next to Lloymari, Marshie and Colby a few yards away from Mercury. Rose then wakes up the others and they go to explore the area. Colby goes off hunting. The rest explore the area. They then meet up with Team Mark, Colby and Twine. They witness the battle. Rose cries after Mark falls in. The trio then watch Colby and Twine jump in. She was the next to jump inside. Lloymari snuck up behind Chrome's robot and then spilled her only drink resource into the robot. The robot malfunctioned, exploded, and Chrome fell in. She then jumped in. Marshie saw as Spike and Frankie jumped inside. He had no choice but to jump in also. They end up in the Underworld. They explore different lands. They also meet Shelly. After a while, they meet up with the others. Team Dusk's Story While hunting, Colby finds it hard because their are absolutely no trees. He then meets with Twine. When asked how she got their, Twine says that she was hiding behind a tree when they got blasted five years into the future. She says that she was going to take some pearls. Colby and Twine then explore. They soon meet up with Team Mark and Team Rose. They see Chrome fight Mark. Colby runs after Mark. He jumps into the fissure. Twine thinks about some of the rewards and treasures that could be inside. She then jumps in. They end up in the underworld. They explore the area. Dusk Dusk wakes up in a vast desert. He wonders who he is and where he is. He then tries to explore the desert. He then sits on a rock. Suddenly, Chrome appears in front of him. He says that he was supposed to kill a teenager named Mark. He explained what he looked like. Then he set off. After looking, he notices Colby and Twine run by. He then jumps in front of them and asks where they are. They say that he looks familiar but they don't really remember. They invite Dusk on their quest. He agrees. After searching, he finds someone that almost looks like Mark. He lets him go. However, after meeting him again, he tries to kill him. Twine agrees. They tell Colby that he is the enemy and that he wanted to kill them. Colby then agrees. Dusk goes through a few missions trying to defeat Shade. They then go to Bloody Castle. The Intertwined Story All of the teams - Team Rose, Team Dusk and Team Shade - meet up in Bloody Castle. They then have to face Chrome. After defeating him, all thirteen characters face off the god of the underworld, Rex Mortem. After the battle, Dusk appears from behind Shade and uses the Death Blaster to kill him. Mark then grabs the Golden Marshmallow, but the large amount of life destroys the space contiuum, and they all get blasted into different areas (Teams Mark and Rose, Twine, Colby, Mark, Chrome and Lightning back to Acu, Dusk deep into space, and Shade and Cosmo still stay in the Underworld.) Teams Team Mark *Mark (speed) *Frankie (fly) *Spike (strength) This team broke apart after Mark went to the Underworld. Team Rose *Rose (speed) *Lloymari (strength) *Marshie (fly) Team Star *Desmond (strength) *Diu (speed) *Griffin (fly) Team Dusk *Dusk (speed) *Twine (strength) *Colby (fly) Team Shade *Shade (speed) *Mark (strength) *Cosmo (fly) Other characters *Chrome *Lightning *Rex Mortem Character's abilities Mark Walk Run Jump Double Jump Triple Jump Push Swim Frankie Walk Run Jump Fly Carry Push Swim Spike Walk Run Jump Push Swim Punch Rose Walk Run Jump Float Push Swim Speed Bash Lloymari Walk Run Jump Push Swim Kick Marshie Walk Run Jump Blast Flight Carry Push Swim Desmond Walk Run Jump Push Swim D-Punch Diu Walk Run Jump Push Swim Invisibility Griffin Walk Run Jump Propeller Flight Push Swim Dusk Walk Boost Jump Double Jump Push Swim Twine Walk Run Jump Push Swim Cannonball Colby Walk Run Jump Fly Push Shade Walk Run Jump Push Swim Cosmo Walk Run Jump Ghostly Flight Push Swim